Electrical connectors for terminating the ends of extension cords, lamp cords, small appliance cords, etc., are commonplace items in the home. Original equipment connector-terminated electric cords are typically manufactured with the cord insulation and the connector body or housing intimately bonded together or molded in integral relation. As such, adequate strain relief for the cord is provided to prevent separating the connections between the cord wires and their terminating electrical connector elements should the cord and connector body be repeatedly subjected to tension.
Unfortunately, after prolonged abuse, the electrical connection between a cord wire and plug or receptacle connector element tends to break, and a replacement plug or receptacle must be then installed to reterminate the electric cord. The replacement connector should be equipped with appropriate strain relief provisions such that the cord is gripped by the connector body during installation to prevent premature failure of a cord wire/connector element connection or joint. It will be appreciated that reliable strain relief is especially important in the case of those connectors that rely on insulation piercing prongs or barbs to make electrical connections between the cord wires and the connector elements (plug blades or receptacle jaws).
Typically the strain reliefs provided in replacement electrical connectors are designed for a particular cord size. Unfortunately, electrical cords in residential applications can be and typically are of different sizes. Thus, the do-it-yourselfer must be sure to obtain a replacement connector that is specifically designed for the size of the cord to be reterminated, which can be a hit or miss proposition for the inexperienced. Previous attempts to provide replacement connectors adaptable to different cord sizes have resorted to the selective use of cord gripping inserts, which are susceptible to being misplaced. Other designs utilize wedge elements which are selectively, adjustably crammed into gripping engagement with the cord by the installer. Both of these approaches require the installer to use a certain degree of judgment to achieve adequate strain relief.